Secrets And Lies
by LE McMurray
Summary: Pregnant, Sha're returns to Abydos and has to lie to her father.


Author's Notes:- This is my response to the Stargate Drabble/Legends Reader/Writer challenge.

My prompt was: (SG1) Secrets- Explain why Kasuf didn't contact the SGC straightaway when Sha're returned in Secrets.

This has not been betad as I didn't have time when I posted the reply so any mistakes are mine.

* * *

Kasuf sat staring into the distance as he listened to the sounds of his people nearby having their midday meal. He missed his children so much, he missed the laughter, the teasing and the joy that filled his house when Skaara, Sha're and Daniel were here.

It had been many months since they'd gone, since his children had been taken and Daniel had left to find them. Kasuf sighed; he knew should rejoin the others as they worried about him but the noise irritated him more than he could say.

Finally he moved to take his place with the other Elders and a lone figure appeared in his view, as the figure moved closer Kasuf smiled in relief.

"Sha're," he breathed moving to his beloved daughter as she arrived at his side, before she could say a word Kasuf had her wrapped in his arms, "My dear daughter, you have come home to me."

Sha're nodded wordlessly before cuddling back into her father's arms seeking his comfort.

x

Sha're sat in her father's tent sipping the water he had given her, she wanted to tell him everything that had happened to her but she couldn't, she couldn't disappoint him like that.

"My dear daughter," Kasuf took his seat beside her, "Where is your husband? Why have you returned alone?"

Sha're felt her mouth go dry and sipped the water some more before she looked back up at him, "Dan'iel is still on Earth. He sent me back here to you."

Confusion filled Kasuf's eyes; he knew the love his good son held for Sha're and wondered why he would send her away.

"He felt it would be best that I am home just now," Sha're continued to lie to her father, hating herself for doing so.

"Sha're," Kasuf frowned worriedly, "Has something happened? Why would Dan'iel send you away?"

"Because," Sha're forced her tears back, she forced herself not to cry, "I am with child."

Joy covered Kasuf's face, "A child? Oh my dear Sha're," he moved to her and hugged her tightly laughing happily.

"Dan'iel knew this would be the best place for me," Sha're murmured, "With you while he searches for Skaara."

Sha're felt sick at the lies she was forced to tell her father but she couldn't tell him what had really happened, what she had become and she could never ever tell him that the child she carried did not belong to her husband.

x

Kasuf frowned as he heard his daughter being sick, he knew that this was normal for a woman in her condition but it didn't make it any easier for him to stand by. His Sha're was very rarely ill, she'd always been so strong and to see her like this upset him.

Sha're returned to the room looking pale and weak, the small swell of her pregnancy showing after only the few weeks she'd been here. Kasuf watched worriedly as she lay down needing to rest for a few minutes.

"Sha're," Kasuf moved to her side, placing a blanket over her, "Let me contact Dan'iel, he needs to know you are unwell."

"No," Sha're cried, the same as she had every time he'd made the suggestion, "Please, Father don't. Dan'iel has so much to worry about just now, he sent me here so that he didn't have to worry about me. Please, Father."

"Your husband should be here for you just now," Kasuf reminded her annoyed.

"Father," she clutched his hand, "Promise me, promise me you will not call Dan'iel."

Kasuf frowned but he'd never been able to refuse his daughter anything, "I promise, my child."

Sha're sighed before she closed her eyes to have a quick nap.

x

Sha're opened her eyes as her father left her alone in the tent, in the home she had once shared with Daniel. Resting her hand on her slightly swollen stomach Sha're felt a few tears slip along her cheeks despite trying to stop them, she hated lying to her father but she knew it was all she could do. If she allowed her father to call Daniel here then her marriage would be over, at least this way she could pretend that she hadn't lost him. She knew that when she had the child her demon would return and take her away from her home once more, if Daniel was here then Ammonet would hurt him maybe even kill him and Sha're could not let anything happen to him. Sha're knew her father wasn't happy about it but she also knew he would abide by her wishes and Daniel wouldn't be in any danger from her demon.

Without thought her hand drifted over to where he used to lie beside her, the cushion he used to rest his head still sat there and she pulled it close imagining she could still smell his scent, imagining that in a moment Daniel would lie beside her and wrap her in his arms.

"I miss you," she breathed as she cuddled the cushion to her allowing her tears to spill in the privacy, "I miss you so much."

After she'd cried for a while Sha're wiped her eyes and stood, she had to make her father believe that she was fine so he wouldn't go against her wishes and call Daniel.

It was the only way to protect her husband.


End file.
